Larger Than Life ~ Chapters 1-13/?
by Olga LaLa
Summary: Past and present life colide...


LARGER THAN LIFE  
  
Part One  
  
`We always talked about it, but none of us believed that this day would come so soon; the day when Max, Isabel, Tess and I would finally emerge from this planet. What would happen next? Earth is the only home we have ever known, what can the other offer? And what will happen to…'  
  
Michael Guerin was interrupted from his thoughts by the honking sound of an incoming car that was heading straight to Maria's Jetta, when he accidentally switched to the wrong lane. He quickly circled the steering wheel to the right to get back to his original lane and continued with his destination to his birth cave.  
  
"What the heck was that?" He heard Maria's pesky voice from the passenger's seat. "Are you trying to kill us or something?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Sorry." He murmured deeply.  
  
"Sorry? Is this all you have to say? Michael this car is on a string, one more stunt like that, I'll lose my car…" She thought of her mother at that moment. "And my life."  
  
"I had a lot on my mind, alright?" He growled at her.  
  
"Sorryyyyy." She said and looked back at the road.  
  
"No, Maria. I'm sorry. I really do have a lot on my mind." Michael apologized.  
  
"Whatever." She ignored his apology. "Anyway, why are you taking me back to the cave? I thought you showed me everything."  
  
"There is one more thing, Maria. Something we found a while ago." He explained.  
  
"Well, what is it?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"You'll see." With that said, Michael continued on their journey to the cave.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God, look at that." He heard her say in her usual prickly voice. "Michael, when did you find it?" Maria asked him as she walked in front of him to observe the wide-oval shaped space ship in the cave where the four aliens were born.  
  
"Um, around a six months ago."  
  
"Who else knows about it?" It took a while for him to answer so Maria turned away from the ship and said, "Earth to Michael." annoyed.  
  
"Well, um, everyone." He answered finally.  
  
"WHAT?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. "And um, whom exactly do you mean by `everyone'?"  
  
Michael breathed a sigh and answered. "Max, Isabel, Tess and I of course…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Ugh! Liz, Alex and Kyle."  
  
"Oh really? Well um, answer me this, Michael, how long did they know it for?"  
  
"Um, not that long…"  
  
"How long?" She said through her teeth.  
  
`Okay, now I'm really going to get it!' He thought and then answered her. "About five and a half months."  
  
She just stood and stared at him thinking `why am I the last one to know?' She's been always the first to know. Why now?  
  
"Michael, why am I the last one to know?" Maria put her small hands against his chest as she continued. "What's going on?" Maria bit her lip as soon as she asked him this. For some reason she knew that what ever his answer was, it would change her life forever.  
  
"Ugh, this is so hard for me to tell you, Maria. Oh God!" He inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "We are leaving, tonight! And…"  
  
"Oh," she said with relief. "And that's it?"  
  
"Maria…" He whispered, trying to finish his explanation.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice. Just take me home so I can pack some of my clothes and we'll be on our way."  
  
"Maria…" He raised his voice a little to get her attention but she was oblivious to what he was trying to say.  
  
"Oh come on, Michael, it won't take me that long. Half an hour tops. Beside," she looked down at her watch. "We have about another five hours before the sunset."  
  
"MARIA!!!" He lost his passions and shook her a little by her shoulders. "Stop this!"  
  
"What? Stop what?"  
  
"God! You are making it harder for me to say this."  
  
"Michael, I don't understand what's there to say. We are leaving tonight and you're wasting time."  
  
"Oh, Maria." He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead tenderly. "When I said that we are leaving tonight, I didn't mean that you and I are leaving."  
  
"I don't understand." She still didn't get it…or chose not to.  
  
"I meant Max, Tess, Isabelle and I are leaving." Michael fought as he tried to hold her but she was quick enough to step back.  
  
"You're leaving?" She asked with tears welling in her eyes. "You're leaving me?"  
  
"Maria, I…" he tried to reach out to her but she took another step back.  
  
"Don't touch me! Just don't, I won't be able to handle it."  
  
"Maria, please…please don't do this, don't pull away. Not now."  
  
"Oh I like that, ME PULLING AWAY!" She yelled sarcastically. "Are you unconscious, Michael, I mean is that your problem?"  
  
"I know this is hard on you, I understand."  
  
"No you don't!" She said angrily. "How could you understand?"  
  
"Maria, I'm so sorry." Again he tried to touch her but she pulled away.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before, Michael? Why didn't you prepare me for this like you prepared the others?" He didn't answer so she continued. "You like to watch me suffer, is that it?"  
  
"No baby, of course I don't and you know it!"  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Maria…"  
  
"Michael, it's been a long day, just take me home." Maria walked passed him and out of the cave to her Jetta.  
  
"Alright." He followed her.  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
After Michael drove Maria home, he parked her Jetta in her drive way. Michael turned his head to look at her, who was still in the same position since they left the cave. She was still sitting straight with her hands down on her knees, staring ahead out of the window. Barely blinking.  
  
"Maria…" Michael trailed off. "I know how you feel right now, because believe it or not, I feel the same way." He said with a small humor in his voice, which did not amuse her. "Ugh, do you really want to be mad at me the whole time I'll be away?" He just saw her nod. "Oh come on, you don't mean that, do you?" He watched her nod again. "Look, I have a few more hours until we leave so why don't we make the most of it?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Her voice finally cracked.  
  
"Well, everyone is waiting for us at the Crashdown, how about we meat them there?" He put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "What do you say?"  
  
"Alright." She whispered to his chest.  
  
"Great." He pulled away from her to start the engine and drove of to Crashdown.  
  
The gang was waiting patiently for Michael and Maria's arrival.  
  
"How do you think she reacted at the news?" Kyle asked them.  
  
"How do you think, Kyle?" Liz spoke. "It's a total shock to her. I mean, at least the three of us got to learn about it months before and we we're still in total shock. Michael decided to let her know several hours before the four of them are leaving." Liz answered pissed.  
  
"Liz, please come down." Max said in a soothing voice. "You have to stay strong. If not for yourself or me, than do it for Maria."  
  
"He is right you know." Tess spoke as she hugged Liz. "Maria is going to need all support she can get." Isabel just set there and wondered how the hell can Tess be so nice to Liz. The girl stole her `husband' for God's sake. "Speak of the devil." She said and pointed at the door from which Michael and Maria entered.  
  
The two made way to the gang and everyone went silent when they saw the look on Maria's face. It was blank. She wasn't even angry which surprised everyone. Usually she'd chew Michael's head off if he kept something from her, but not now… Michael was holding Maria's hand and for that she was grateful.  
  
"Maria, are okay?" Liz finally asked.  
  
"Of course I am, Liz." She answered as though nothing had happened. "In fact, I am more than okay, I'm happy." She said with a smile.  
  
"You are?" Isabel asked suspiciously which everyone caught.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be when the love of my life and his three `siblings' finally going back home. This is the only thing Michael ever asked for and got it." She turned to him and smoothed his unshaved cheek with her small hand. Looking deep into his eyes she continued, "And I will support him even if it means that he and I can't stay together much longer."  
  
"You have no idea how much I appreciate this, Maria. Your support means a lot to me." He brought her hand from his cheek to his lips and kissed it ever so gently. "I love you so much." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you too and that's the only reason I'm letting you go."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Isabel murmured rolling her eyes.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Is?" Max asked. "This meeting is not supposed to be about bitching!" `What was with her today?' Max thought. `Why is she acting like such a bitch?'  
  
"Max, I know we decided that the eight of us would say our good-bye's together, but I was hoping I can spend it with Maria…alone with Maria." Michael interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Max took Michael's proposal into consideration and finally gave in. "Alright, but make sure you meet us at the cave not later than 8:30."  
  
"Max!" Isabel said disapproving but both Max and Michael ignored her.  
  
"I'll be there!" Michael said and turned to Maria. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, but let me say bye to everyone first." She watched him nod and bent down to hug Max first who returned her hug immediately. "Thank you!"  
  
"For what?" He asked confused.  
  
"For everything," she said smiling. "But most of all for making Liz happy."  
  
"No need to thank me for that."  
  
To Tess's surprise, Maria hugged her next. "Have a safe trip and take care of Max for Liz." Maria whispered.  
  
"I will." Tess whispered back as tears rolled down her face and then she laughed. During the shirt amount of time, she got to know Maria and others better and even thought of them as her second family. "Don't even bother hugging me, Maria." Isabel bitched again.  
  
"Alright." Maria said. "Be safe, Isabel."  
  
"Whatever!" She rolled her eye again.  
  
"I'll see the rest of you later." Maria said to Liz, Alex and Kyle as she and Michael exit the Crashdown.  
  
"Well, since we are saying good-bye's in couples, than I'm sure you won't mind if I steel Isabel for a while, Max." Alex asked his friend.  
  
"If she wants." Max answered.  
  
"Isabel?" Alex asked and extended his hand to her.  
  
Isabel wanted to stay away from Alex as far as possible but the look in his eyes told her otherwise, the look that could kill anyone or anything with a blink of an eye. So she placed her hand into his and let him lead the way to the break room.  
  
As soon as Alex made sure that the door was securely locked he stalked at her and she trailed back against the wall. Then he placed his rough hand on her shoulders and shook her hard.  
  
"Alex stop it! You're hurting me." Isabel pleaded.  
  
"You should know better than to be a spoiled brat and letting everyone see through you." His voice changed into a very dangerous, familiar sound.  
  
"I didn't. I don't know what you are talking about." She fought hard to get some space between them. "I never said anything to give my self today."  
  
"Don't play games with me VILANDRA!!!" He said pushing her harder against the wall. "You, just being you can ruin everything."  
  
"I have no idea what you talking about, KHIVAR!!!" Finally she managed to pass him and walk to the couch.  
  
"You better get your act together and start behaving like ISABEL would!"  
  
"Ugh, don't even remind me, baby. I don't even know how I managed to live like that for eighteen years." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are not going to ruin this, Vilandra." He looked down at her from where he was still standing. "I don't want the king want to-be snooping around."  
  
"He is not the `king want to-be', YOU are!" She said with a smirk. She always knew which buttons to push on him. Making him jump at her, as she was a piece of meat.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again," He pulled her hair back, forcing her eyes to look up at him. He made sure that their lips were an inch from each other and spoke again. "You know how I get with you when you anger me."  
  
"Do I?" She asked while licking his lips with the tip of her tongue. At he move, Khivar pulled her hair harder back, causing her to moan. "Ah," She smirked again. "Why don't you remind me?" As her last word trailed off, his lips came crashing upon hers, bruising her lips with his teeth, and then laving them with his tongue.  
  
"Oh, Lonny, just wait until I see you home, OUR home, in our bed. I'll make you pay big time for saying that to me." He tried to stand up but before he could she placed her lips on his ear and whispered seductively.  
  
"Is that a promise?" She licked the inside of his ear.  
  
"You better fucking believe it." He pulled her up to her feet. "We better go. Wouldn't want his `royal highness' to get worried now." He let out a loud shaky laugh and turned to her. "Get your act together, Vilandra. Be the sweet Isabel you were before."  
  
"You really like her better?" She asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"No! She was too innocent. I like `em hot and spicy." He answered.  
  
"I thought so!" They began walking back to the others.  
  
Part Three  
  
They set in her Jetta in silence, not knowing what to do, just looking deep into each other's eyes. Finally she spoke. "So, what are we going to do for the time being?" Maria asked Michael. He didn't answer with words, instead he brought their lips together in an Earth shaking kiss. "Hum, I like that idea." She licked her lips after they parted.  
  
"Maria, you are the only person who knows everything about me. I feel so, so jell-o when we're together."  
  
"Jello?!? You feel like jello when you're with me?" She asked a bit confused.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, Maria." He placed his palm on her left cheek and smoothed it with his thumb. "I mean when I am with you, I feel so easy, so free. I feel like my self. I don't have to hide anything because you love me for who and what I am." Maria watched a single tear escaped his eye and instinctually kissed it away. "Huh," he chuckled. "Now look who is the wimp."  
  
"Hey, no one calls my on and off boyfriend a wimp or any other names. Only I have that right!" She pointed at him with her index finger. "Got it, buddy?" She watched him smile and then nod. "The only wimpy thing you did was keeping the trip to Mars away from me. He just stared at her. "I love you so much." He quickly pulled her into a tight hug and nuzzled at her neck.  
  
"Michael." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She pulled away and continued, "Do you think we should go somewhere else, somewhere private?"  
  
"Why? I'm perfectly fine where we are right now." He said and began to kiss her neck again and pulling a strap of her tank top down shoulder to get as much skin as he could.  
  
"Ooh," She moaned. "I'm sure glad that you're not the jealous type, Michael. I didn't know that you liked sharing me with others." She whispered in his ear and then bit once. She tried to do it again but he pulled away.  
  
"Yeah right, I'd be damned if I'd let anyone else sees you but me!"  
  
"Well, um…" She indicated to the window behind him. Michael turned around and saw three first or second graders peering in the window. He turned back to Maria who was smiling at him and wiggling her fingers seductively at the three horny boys. "You were saying, Michael?"  
  
"We're going to my place!" He stated and glared at the three boys again who began to whine when the show got interrupted. "Hey, hey, get your own woman." Michael started the car.  
  
"I thought so!" She waved again as they began to leave the parking lot.  
  
***  
  
`Why is the Crashdown so empty tonight? It's bad enough that no one has the guts to say something ever since Michael and Maria left and Alex took Isabel to the break room, but not hearing anything at all is killing me.' Liz thought as she looked around. The place was deserted; it was like people fell asleep all at the same time. Her eyes stopped when they met Max's. `Poor Max,' she thought again. `He loves me so much. If it was my way I'd keep him here forever.' She sighted as her eyes drifted to Tess who set in front of Max, toying with Kyle's fingers. She watched the girl carefully, trying to find how exited she was going to her planet and once again regain her power as queen. And Max as her king. But there were none of that. Tess looked as miserable as everyone else did. Although she was the one who made Max, Michael and Isabel understand that they had their own destiny, that they had no business here on Earth with humans, she had to admit, the girl cared for Kyle. No words were spoken between Kyle and Tess, and that was fine with them. They just wanted to hold each other, just a little longer. The suddenly Kyle stood up to speak his mind out.  
  
"I can't take this anymore." He began to walk off.  
  
"Kyle, please wait." He heard her cry. He hated when she cried.  
  
"Tess, please…don't. I didn't know it would be this hard." He took her in his arm and looked back to see that Max and Liz were up and too headed to him and Tess.  
  
"I know what you mean." She whispered.  
  
"I mean, I hated you guys, I never wanted this." He said through his teeth looking at Max and then back at Tess. "I never wanted to feel this way." He stroked her cheek as he continued. "But the most thing I hate about all of this, is knowing that you'll never be mine. That you will be in Max's arms, in his bed…and not in mine." Tess wiped the tears that began to steam down his cheeks.  
  
"Kyle, please…" Tess began but was interrupted when she felt his soft lips cover her mouth. "Always wanted to do that." He smirked when he finally broke the kiss and then hugged her again. "You take care of your self."  
  
"You too, Kyle." She rose on he toes to catch his lips and whispered. "Thank you for teaching me that there are humans that are worth my attention."  
  
"And thank you for showing me that not all Martians are crazy as Michael." She hit his arm playfully.  
  
"He is not that bad." She laughed.  
  
"Not when Maria is here to keep him in his place." They stopped laughing. Kyle took her hand and led her back to Max. "You take care of her, man and be safe."  
  
"You know I will." They shook hands. Kyle hugged Tess one last time and left the Crashdown.  
  
Just as Kyle disappeared into the night, Tess broke down and cried. Max was about to comfort her, knowing that Liz would despite her because of the whole destiny thing but Liz bit him to the punch.  
  
"Tess," Liz wrapped her hands around the shaken girl. "Look on the bright side, you finally going home. Home to your family." She looked at Max and sighted as she continued. "Plus, you're not alone because you have Isabel, Michael and…and Max." She took a deep breath and said something that she'd thought she'd never say. "You have Max, Tess. You have your king."  
  
"Does that mean…" Tess's voice cracked.  
  
"Yes, you two have my permission to be together. God knows how much it kills me to see Max in anyone else's arms but mine. But there is no one else who'd I want to be with Max but you if it's not me." She walked up to Max who accepted her with open arms. "I love you so much, Max and I want you to be happy."  
  
"Thank you so much, Liz. I'd just hate if you would be angry with me for all of this." His own tears began to well up. "I love you too."  
  
The place was filled with silence again. It was another couple of minutes before they noticed there was someone else there.  
  
"So what's going on?" `Isabel' asked in a cheery voice as she and Alex finally came out of the break room. "Still sad?" She asked and watched as confusion over wrote their pathetic faces.  
  
"Watch your self." `Alex' warned for her ears only.  
  
"Where did Kyle go?" Turning back into the personality she lived with for more than eighteen years.  
  
"He left about fifteen minutes ago." Liz answered when Max let her go.  
  
"Whatever." `Isabel' muttered. "So is it time to go yet?"  
  
"You're a bit anxious, Isabel." Tess said.  
  
"I'm just tiered, that's all." She looked at Max. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" He asked confused.  
  
"When are we leaving?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"We can leave in half an hour." Max answered.  
  
"Why?" Isabel looked down at her watch that read 7:43. "It'll take us more than one hours to get there and you told Michael to meet us there no later than 8:30."  
  
"You're right." He turned to Tess. "You ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She answered.  
  
They all walked outside to Max's Jeep to say their last good-byes. Tess hugged Liz, "Thank you so much for letting me have Max."  
  
"I take it that you'll take care of him?" Liz asked.  
  
"Hum, only if you take care of Kyle." She smirked.  
  
"Always!"  
  
"Always!" The promised each other.  
  
On the other side of the Jeep. "I assume you know what to do once you get on the ship?" Khivar asked Vilandra.  
  
"Yes, baby. Just as soon as he falls asleep I kill him." She repeated what he told her to do. "I've got it."  
  
"Isabel, you ready?" Max called from the driver's seat.  
  
"I'm coming, Max." She called back and then turned back to Khivar. "God, I hate when someone calls me Isabel. It just sickens me."  
  
"Don't worry baby, it won't be that long now." He gave her a wet kiss. "And there is more where that came from."  
  
"Umm, and I can't wait to get there." He opened the door for her and helped her get in and then walked to Max to say his GOOD BYE.  
  
"Well, Alex, I guess this is it. Thanks for everything. I mean that."  
  
Max said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Alex answered and turned to Tess who set in the back. "Take care, Tess." Who just nodded.  
  
"We'll see each other soon." With the last look at Liz, Max started the engine and drove off.  
  
"You have no idea how soon, ZAN!" Khivar said under his breath.  
  
"What did you just say?" Liz asked when she heard a strangers voice in Alex and how he called Max, 'Zan'.  
  
"Liz," he said with a wide smile. "Haven't anyone ever told you that it's not polite to eavesdrop?"  
  
"You are NOT Alex." Liz panicked.  
  
"How very observant of you, Ms. Scientist." He laughed and squeezed her neck with his hands.  
  
"Who are you?" The words choked in her throat.  
  
"I am Khivar." He squeezed harder until he was sure she stopped breathing. "And you are dead." He dropped her lifeless body on the ground laughed as loud as he could and began walking to Kyle's house.  
  
Part Four  
  
"Man, I must admit," Michael, said on his way to his apartment. "I was so sure that Alex, Liz or even Kyle would blab the…well, you know what." He took his eyes from the rode to look at Maria.  
  
"Can we stop talking about you leaving already?" She asked annoyed as Michael slowed the car down as his place came into the view.  
  
"Maria, please…" Michael said as the car stopped fully.  
  
"Michael, you have no idea how much it hurts to know that now my dream will finally come true in your apartment, in your bed and also knowing that it will pop like a soap bubble the minute your arms leave me." Maria said, fighting to keep her tears inside.  
  
"I'm so sorry, baby." Michael said and pulled her to his chest as Maria's tears finally found their escape. "I hate when you cry.  
  
Please don't, don't cry because of me." He whispered. "I am not worth it."  
  
"Not worth it?" She pulled away and placed her palms on either side of his face. "Baby, you are worth every breath I take and every tear I shed. You're the love of my life, and believe it or not but I wouldn't change a bit of it for the world." She kissed him tenderly and hugged him again. "I love you, Michael `space boy' Guerin."  
  
"And I love you too, Maria 'Earth girl' Deluca."  
  
They set in silence for a minute until Maria whispered into his ear. "Michael, if you're not going to make sweet love to me any time soon, the other's can leave with out you." She pulled away and rubbed his chest with her hands seductively. "Because there is NO WAY I'm letting this body leave my side until I get to kiss, lick and bite every inch of it!"  
  
"Ahem." He cleared his throat and shifted in his sit, feeling discomfort in his lower region. "As you wish, my lady." He quickly opened the door on his side, as did she. As soon as Maria stepped on the ground, Michael scooped her in his arms and nuzzled on her neck. "Shell we?" He brought his lips to hers and whispered.  
  
"I thought you'd never asked." She pulled his mouth to touch hers and began sucking on his lower lip.  
  
Michael was forced to put her down when they got to his door, to open it. As soon as that was accomplished, he picked her up again but this time in a straddling position. Maria's eye widened when she felt his hard rod. `Oh God, you're so big.' She thought.  
  
"Michael…" She moaned his name as he locked the door and carried her to his sofa and laid her on it. "Michael, I want you so much, I need you now, right NOW!" She said lustfully.  
  
He didn't say anything but ran his hands over her face, down her neck, the side of her shoulders and down her arms. Stopping at her fingers, he placed his hands on either side of her hips and then ran them up and under her tank top. He captured her breasts in each palm possessively, massaging them. He felt her nipples harden under his touch and couldn't help him self but pinch them. Another soft moan escaped from her lips.  
  
"Umm, this feels so good, Michael, more." She pleaded. She pulled herself up so he could pull her tank over her head, dropping it on the floor. The look in his eyes after seeing her exposure, told her that he could eat her alive. But to her surprise, he slowly eased his face to hers and kissed her lips, so sweetly, so innocently.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Maria." He took another look at her face before lifting her right breast from her rib cage, and putting his lips over her harden nipple.  
  
"Oh, Gaaawd!" She whaled, placing her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. "Michael, oh yes, OH YES, oh…oh no, NO!" She pushed him away, yelling.  
  
"Maria, what…what's wrong?" He asked in shock. "Did I hurt you?" He watched her nod `no' and continued. "Then what's wrong, baby? Why did you pull away?"  
  
"Michael, we can't!" She finally said and put her tank top back on.  
  
"Why not? I thought you wanted this, wanted me." He said a bit hurt.  
  
"Oh no, please don't think that way. I want you more than anything, it's just…something is not right, Michael. I have a bad feeling that something bad happened, that it's happening as we speak and will happen in the future. I can't explain what I feel but I know it's not good."  
  
She couldn't understand what she felt and why she felt it. It was in her gut. She had a gut feeling that something was not right. Before either of them said anything else, the phone rang. "Aren't you going to get that?" She asked after five rings. He nodded and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" Michael asked.  
  
"Why the hell are you still there?" Isabel yelled from her cell.  
  
Michael didn't answer her. "It's almost 8:30 and what are you doing? You're probably FUCKING Maria when you suppose to be here with us."  
  
`Isabel, come down.' Michael heard Max in the distance. `Let me talk to him.'  
  
"Michael, when are you going to get here?" Max asked him calmly after taking the cell phone from his sister.  
  
"Where are you now, Maxwell?" Michael asked.  
  
"We're getting closer to the cave." He answered. "When are you getting here?"  
  
Michael looked at Maria and then answered him. "I'll be there in an hour, tops."  
  
"Alright, be careful." Max said. "See you then."  
  
"Later, Max." He put the receiver down. "I have to go." He told Maria.  
  
"I'll drive you there." Maria whispered.  
  
"Thanks." He said, walking to the door. He opened the door for her and watched her walk to her Jetta.  
  
They were half way there. Neither Michael nor Maria dared to say anything, in fear of making the situation even worse than it already is. Michael took a deep, shaky breath before getting enough courage to speak to her.  
  
"What happened, Maria? Didn't you like the way I made you feel?" Michael asked, still shocked.  
  
"No, of course I did." She took her right hand from the steering wheel to place it on his knee and rub it up and down his thigh. "Michael, it's just when you were kissing my, um…my…"  
  
"Boobs?" He finished her thoughts as well as easing the tension between them.  
  
"Yeah." She chuckled. "When you were doing that, it's like I got a vision."  
  
"And that's supposed to be a bad thing?" He asked. "Maria, this supposed to be a good thing. We finally have what Max and Liz have."  
  
`Liz!' She thought. "Michael, I saw a vision of her. Her and Kyle and…"  
  
"You saw a vision of Liz, Kyle and…?" He mimicked her.  
  
"And YOU." She answered. "And I saw Alex and Isabel laughing." Trying to remember her vision. "They were laughing because you were hurting." She began to panic.  
  
"Maria, come down." He patted her lap. She stopped the car behind Max's Jeep when they finally arrived to the cave.  
  
"Michael, please don't leave. I have a bad feeling." She said as tears ran down her cheeks. Michael pulled her to his chest and shushed her. They stayed like that for a while until a loud pound on Michael's side distracted them.  
  
"Well it's about time you decided to join the party." Isabel eyes them angrily. She moved away so Michael could open the door and step out of the car, followed by Maria. "What the hell is SHE doing here?" She looked at Maria. And if looks could kill, Maria would be three feet under ground.  
  
"SHE gave me a ride in HER car." He answered annoyed.  
  
"Whatever, you're late." Isabel motioned for him to follow her back to the cave where Max and Tess waited. As they entered the cave, Maria glanced at the ship and said, "I guess this is it. You really are leaving." She felt the tears tingle in her eyes for the hundredths time today.  
  
"It's about damn time." Isabel murmured under her breath.  
  
"You all ready?" Max asked?  
  
"Yes." He heard both Tess and Isabel say.  
  
"Michael?" Max asked him.  
  
"Just give me a minute, Maxwell." Michael asked.  
  
"Here we go again." Isabel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Isabel, shut up!" Tess told her.  
  
"You just read my mind." Max backed her up.  
  
On the other side of the cave.  
  
"So?" Maria began. "When am I expecting you back?"  
  
"Soon, I have a feeling that we'll see each other really soon." Michael replied bringing their foreheads together.  
  
"Oh, I hope so." She continued. "For your sake."  
  
"For my sake?"  
  
"You do want to finish what we started don't you?"  
  
"Okay, um, Maria, I think I'm going to go now."  
  
"Come home to me, space boy."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else."  
  
"Michael." They heard Max. "It's time to go."  
  
"Go!" Maria whispered and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I love you." He kissed her back.  
  
They finally parted apart. Michael walked back to the rest of the gang who begun climbing up the stairs that led to the entrance of their ship. He waved bye one last night and slipped inside. Minutes later the top of the cave began to open and the ship began to vibrate. At that same moment Maria closed her eyes and chanted to her self, wishing that Michael not leaved her. The sound of the rusty mettle forced Maria to open her eyes. She looked up and saw that the cave's peek wouldn't open all the way. The ship stopped vibrating and one by one they all came back out. As soon as Michael reached the ground Maria ran back into his arms.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"We don't know." Michael answered.  
  
"This is not going according to the plan at all!" Isabel stumped her foot on the ground like a little brat.  
  
"What are you talking about, Isabel? What plan?" Tess asked.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What do we do now, Max?" Tess asked him.  
  
"Well there is no way we're flying anywhere tonight." Max shrugged his shoulder, feeling a little bit at ease knowing that he could see Liz again. "Let's go home to Roswell, we'll come back tomorrow and figure out what went wrong." Everyone nodded. As soon as they exit the cave, a warm, dusty and forceful wind raised about fifty feet in front of them. Finally the view cleared and they saw something very unexpected.  
  
"That can't be!" Isabel said as she and the others were stoned with shock of the view in front of them.  
  
Part Five  
  
  
  
They couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was really there, and only fifty feet in front. The ship came for them.  
  
"But how could this be?" Asked Michael still holding a speechless Maria in his arms. "I mean the ship in the cave just failed on us. How on Earth did they know that we needed them?"  
  
"Maybe that red button that you activated had something to do with it." Max answered to the best of his ability.  
  
"Maybe." Michael replied.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Isabel asked a little startled.  
  
"We wait and see." Tess answered as they both held hands.  
  
As she said that the doors to the ship slid open and a bright light from inside lit the distance between it and them.  
  
"Max?" Michael asked his leader for his next command.  
  
"Lets go." Max instructed as he took Tess by his side and began to move toward the ship with Isabel, Michael and Maria on the tail.  
  
"Shh, it's alright, Maria." He whispered in her ear when he felt her tremble.  
  
"Um, Michael," Max stopped and turned to face him. "I think it would be best if Maria staid here. I mean don't get me wrong but I think it would be safer for her when the ship leaves and all."  
  
"Ugh!" Michael breathed harshly and looked down at Maria. "I hate to admit it that Max is right, but I know he is."  
  
"I just wish I could go with you." She hugged him tighter.  
  
"I know, Maria, I do too." He kissed her forehead and then pulled away and looked down at her. "I love you, Earth-girl."  
  
"And I love you Space-boy."  
  
"Michael!" They heard Isabel's voice.  
  
"Just give me a second." He told her annoyed.  
  
"Go." Maria's voice cracked.  
  
"I will, but I promise you, I will come back. Come back and swipe you off of your feet. Just promise me something." He paused to hear her reply.  
  
"Anything." She whispered passionately.  
  
"Wait for me, Maria. I know I'm asking for the imposable but the idea of you and some other guy together is just…" He didn't get to finish his phrase as Maria covered his mouth with hers, providing an Earth shaking kiss.  
  
"Don't even say it, Michael." She said after breaking the kiss. "I will wait for you, even if it takes you a whole millennium." She laughed and he followed.  
  
"Michael!" Tess called him but with no luck getting his attention.  
  
"I'll come back for you, Maria." He kissed her again.  
  
"I know you will, now go!" She pulled away.  
  
"Michael, let's go." It was Max this time, pulling him away from Maria and toward the ship. "Take care of your self, Maria, and the others too."  
  
"I will and you take care of him."  
  
"I will." Max promised.  
  
"I'll come back for you." Michael mouthed one last time from the distance as he watched her blow him a kiss.  
  
Part Six  
  
After Max, Tess and Isabel dragged Michael with them to the ship, not one tried to move to actually get inside. So they stood in front of the wide opened entrance, waiting for something none knew what exactly.  
  
"Well, I guess it's now or never." Max finally spoke. "And I pick now." Max took Tess's hand in his and pulled her closer. Isabel wished that Michael would care and hold her the way Max does Tess, but it never happened. So she decided, 'oh what the hell, he will in time. I just have to start with the first step'. And with that Isabel curled her hand around Michael's arm and held on to it if it was her dear life.  
  
As they entered the ship, they heard the doors slide close behind them and then someone's voice. "Welcome, your highnesses. It's good to see that you all survived this planet." As the voice faded a tall, lean man in a white suit came out of one of the room from the side.  
  
"It's good to be alive." Michael spoke rudely as usual. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Ah, yes! You must be Rath." The man said with a smile.  
  
"Rath?" Michael asked confused, thinking if Rath and the other New Yorkers were really the royal four.  
  
"I mean, Michael." The man corrected himself. "Rath is your royal name." He looked at the other three and guessed. "And you must be Zan, our king and savior."  
  
"They tell me I was." Max answered. "But my name is Max."  
  
"Right." He bowed to him and then greeted first Tess then Isabel. "And you must be Vilandra and you must be Awa." Both of the girls looked at each other then at the tall man, amused.  
  
"Wrong!" Isabel said. "I, Isabel is what you call Vilandra, and Tess here is what you call Awa."  
  
"Oh I am terribly sorry. It's just in the previous life you were her and she was you."  
  
"Well, um." Max began. "Then how did you tell Michael and I apart?"  
  
"Well, your highness, I wouldn't have." He confessed. "You see, Rath was always known…" he paused and turned to Michael. "Please forgive me for being so blunt, but Rath was always known for his rudeness. He's the one that was hot and still is as fire. No one ever dared messing with him, while his highness was always the one to settle the fights between Rath and some other." He smiled at the foursome. "But enough of this for now, we have a planet to get back to."  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Michael asked rudely ones again.  
  
"I used to be your loyal servant, Ian." He introduced him self and then turning to Michael. "And your father-in-law."  
  
"Father-in-law?" Isabel asked shocked. "Then you must be our…"  
  
"Father?" He finished. "No I'm not."  
  
"Then, I don't understand." Isabel asked again.  
  
"All in good time." He began to walk and said over his shoulder. "Please follow me your highnesses, this way."  
  
They all entered a small circular room, which had six white-leathered chairs. They all took their positions and Michael noticed that one of the chairs was still empty.  
  
"Who is that chair for?" He pointed.  
  
"This was supposed to be my daughter's, your wife's."  
  
"You didn't take her with you?" Michael asked a bit curious.  
  
"No, you didn't take her with you!" Ian answered.  
  
"What?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"You see, four years after we shipped you down to earth, my daughter was delivered. There were your strict instructions, Rath. And you said, if you won't bring Mariam with you the day we come and get you, you have chosen to be with Vilandra." Ian said sadly.  
  
"Mariam?" Michael whispered quietly to him self and then realized. "MARIA!!!"  
  
"Yes, that would have been her Earth name." He sighted painfully. "Well, with your permission I will order for the lift off, since our party is complete." He was about to give the order to a device on his right hand but was stopped when Michael's hand covered it. "Is something wrong?" Ian asked Michael, who was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"She is here." Michael said happy.  
  
"Michael, don't do this." Isabel said angry.  
  
"What do you mean, here?" Ian asked excided, ignoring Isabel's protests.  
  
"I brought her here. To say our last good-bye's. She is here."  
  
"Are you saying you want to take her home?" Ian asked unsure.  
  
"You can bet on it." Michael said. "Just give me an hour and I'll bring her here."  
  
"Michael, no!" Max said aloud.  
  
"What do you mean no?" Michael asked defensively.  
  
"You can't take her with us, it's just…you just can't!"  
  
"Why, because Liz is not here?"  
  
"Don't you dare talk about her!" Max threatened as he shoved Michael back.  
  
"Max, Maria is like us, and Liz…Liz is not." Max sighted angrily. "Look, we can't leave her here, I can't leave her."  
  
"My answer is no, Michael!" Max ordered.  
  
"Well you know what? I don't care what your answer is because we're not home yet. And until we are here on Earth, I am my own king. Besides there is no way I'm leaving MY WIFE here alone, with other testosterones on the lose." Michael turned and left the circular room and then the ship to get Maria.  
  
Part Seven  
  
Still on the Ship  
  
"How could you let him go like that, Max?" Isabel asked.  
  
"What could I have done? You know Michael as well as I do, you know how stubborn he can be." Max answered.  
  
"Huh," they heard Ian chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I just thought how funny it is that history always repeats it's self."  
  
"Why? Did something like this happen in the past?" Max asked.  
  
"Whatever you just witnessed here, with Rath, happened just before your reincarnation." He watched as the other royal three listened with interest. "Rath ordered that Mariam would be sent with you to Earth. Unfortunately we didn't have the time to built the 5th pod so you four were sent first and Mariam was delivered four years later."  
  
"But if Maria were from the pods, just like us, wouldn't she know it? Or at least remember it when she saw them?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yes, she would have, if she were from it. But since she was not, she doesn't remember it."  
  
"Then how did she get here?" Max asked.  
  
"Mariam is only half human." Ian answered.  
  
"What?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Amy DeLuca is Mariam's birth mother. She had carried my offspring…Mariam."  
  
"But from what we know, Maria's father left her when she was seven years old." Max said in a fact.  
  
"Yes, I did leave them when she was seven but I had no other choice. I had to go back home to help the survivors. You see, not am I only Rath's father- in-law and your loyal servant, I am also a scientist. I am the one who built your pods."  
  
"So you're like a professor?" Isabel asked.  
  
"In deed." Ian replied. "And as a matter of fact, you Vilandra, use to call me 'Professor'!"  
  
"So tell me something else, professor, you know we're the royal FOUR, right?"  
  
"Of course, your highness."  
  
"So what is this crap about Maria being Michael's wife?" Isabel began to bitch.  
  
"Isabel!" Max said sternly.  
  
"I mean isn't it true that I am suppose to be his wife?" She continued, ignoring her brother.  
  
"Yes!" Ian confirmed. "But only in public!"  
  
"What?" Isabel asked confused. "What do you mean 'only in public'?"  
  
"It's not my place to discuss it." Ian told her plane and simple.  
  
"But…" Why didn't she remember something like that? Why didn't Khivar tell her this? There still were something's she couldn't remember from her time as Vilandra, but this? 'Damn it!' She thought. "How am I supposed to accomplish my test with Maria on the ship? Khivar will be very disappointed.'  
  
"Leave him be, Isabel, it's been a long day. We all need our rest." Max said as he slid into his chair next to Tess and closed his eyes.  
  
"Your not disappointed?" He heard Tess say for his ears only.  
  
"About what?" He turned his head to face her.  
  
"About Liz? That she's not coming but Maria is." She said sadly.  
  
Hearing their conversation, Isabel thought. 'Oh my God, they still don't know that she is dead, Kyle too." She looked and almost felt sorry.  
  
"I won't lie to you, Tess, I am somewhat disappointed." He answered.  
  
"Oh." She replied sadly.  
  
"But don't worry, what ever happens, happens for the best." He gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Alright. Close your eyes, my king, rest." He did as she began to stroke his hair behind his ear.  
  
"Okay, Tess." He yawned. "Wake me up as soon as Michael and Maria return."  
  
"I will, now go to sleep." With her sweet, angelic voice, Max drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Michael looked down at his watch and was amazed that it only took him twenty-five minutes from their ship in the desert to Maria's house. How did he manage to run so quickly when it took them more than 40 minutes, if not more, to get to the desert by car. 'Must be one of my powers,' Michael thought. He climbed the tree and sneaked into his 'wife's' bedroom. She looked so peaceful, and he hated to disturb her. But it had to be done. She didn't belong here, he knew that now she belonged with him, belong to him. He moved across the room to the head of her bed and began to stroke her cheek with the tips of his fingers ever so slightly. Michael kneeled down and began tickling one of her ears with his breath.  
  
"Come on Earth-girl, it's time to wake up." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hum?" She moaned as her eyes fluttered and saw his. "Michael? Am I dreaming?"  
  
"No baby, you're not dreaming." He chuckled and watched as she struggled to support her upper body. "I told you I'd come back to get you, didn't I?"  
  
"Michael, on my way home, I passed through the Crashdown and I saw a body lying on the ground. It was Liz's." She felt so limp to him. "Liz is dead, Michael." She cried freely. "I tried to call for help but no one came, Michael, no one came."  
  
"Shh, everything will be alright." He promised.  
  
"I wanted to stay with her but I felt too scared." She cried even more. "I called Alex but now picked up. I then called Kyle and finally someone picked up the phone. I asked if I could speak to Kyle, and he just said, 'You're next, Mariam!' and hung up." She pulled away to wipe her face. Looking at Michael, "Are here to stay?"  
  
"Um, not exactly." He pulled her back and whispered in her neck.  
  
"Then what? Why are you here?"  
  
"I came to get you."  
  
"What?" She asked with disbelief.  
  
"I came to take you home, Maria."  
  
"I am home, Michael!"  
  
"No, Maria, I mean home. Home up there," he pointed up. "Up there, where we belong, where you and I belong."  
  
"Michael, I'm freaked out already and you're freaking me even more with your none sense." She pulled away from him.  
  
"I know that, I know that it's confusing to you right now; it's confusing to me too. But there is no time for twenty questions, they're waiting for us."  
  
"They're? Who is they're?"  
  
"Maria, please trust me."  
  
"Michael, I am not leaving this room until I get an explanation." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.  
  
'Should I tell her the truth?' Michael thought. 'If I do, that will totally freak her out and there is no way she'd go with me. But on the other hand, if I don't tell her the truth, she still won't go with me. Either way she won't go with me.'  
  
"I'm sorry, Maria, but I have no other choice."  
  
"What are you talking about, what cho…" She didn't have the chance to ask when his fist made hard and fast contact with her face and everything went dark.  
  
1 Part Eight  
  
"Max, wake up." Tess strokes his chick. "They're here."  
  
"What?" He asked from his sleep.  
  
"They're back." She repeated and helped Max balance himself and walk to Michael who was sitting in the chair across from them with Maria on his lap.  
  
"What happen to her?" Max asked. From the looks of Maria, she was asleep but something told him that she wasn't.  
  
"I had no time to explain everything to her so I cut it short." Michael answered.  
  
"Meaning?" Max continued.  
  
"Meaning I had to punch her lights out." He answered and looked at her face where the bruise began to show.  
  
"She is so going to kick your ass for this one, Michael." Tess laughed.  
  
"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." He smirked. "Where is Ian, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, he is showing Isabel around the ship." Tess answered.  
  
"Why didn't you go?" Max asked.  
  
"I didn't want to leave you alone while you were sleeping." She answered shyly.  
  
"Thanks, Tess." Max said and was met by her smile.  
  
The door slid open as Ian and Isabel entered the room.  
  
"Rath…oh Mariam." Ian approached his daughter and son-in-law. "Why is she asleep?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Long story." Michael answered. "Listen, Ian, do you have a bed here so I can lie her down?"  
  
"Yes, I'll show you to your bedroom as soon as we take off." He answered. "Now if you all take your positions and put your sit belt on, we will do just that." Every one took their positions and with no interference this time, Ian gave an order to the device on his right hand and they were up in less than a minute. At first the ship began to vibrate as it passed through the Earth's atmosphere and all were in panic. Max took Tess's hand and held it tightly for reassurance. Isabel held on tightly to arm chairs. And Michael held on to Maria.  
  
"What's happening?" Michael felt Maria stir on his lap.  
  
"Shh, it's just a dream, baby. Go back to sleep." Michael whispered and kissed her forehead and watched her go back to sleep.  
  
"I know this is sort of a late call, but aren't we suppose to wear some space suit with an oxygen masks on?" Isabel asked Ian.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, Vilandra. Humans do but we don't have to." He answered.  
  
Ten minutes later from their departure, the ship stopped vibrating and was easing it's way through the space. Ian took his sit belt off and moved to the center.  
  
"If you'd like, I can show you to you rooms now." He addressed everyone. "We have a lot to do tomorrow so you might want to get as much sleep as possible.  
  
"How many bedrooms are there?" Max asked.  
  
"Four." Ian answered.  
  
"Four? But there are six of us." Tess spoke.  
  
"Well, there is one for you and his highness, one for Rath and Mariam, one for Vilandra and one for myself." Max was about to protest but was cut by Michael.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He stood up, still holding Maria.  
  
"Please follow me than." Ian walked out of the room with the rest not too far behind. "This first room is my room is my room." The door slid open. "It's small but cozy. You rooms are a bit wider." They walked to the next door, which was Isabel's, who got in as soon as the door opened. Clearly upset that Maria was with them. "The next room is Rath and Mariam's." Ian continued as the doors to their room slid open.  
  
"And the last one would be Max and Tess's?" Michael asked, with one foot inside his room and the other out.  
  
"Yes, but wouldn't you like to see it?" Ian asked.  
  
"Maybe later, pop's. It's been a mad long day." With that Michael entered his room and the door slid close in their face.  
  
"Pop's?" Ian asked Max as he showed them to the last room. "Is that some sort of slang?"  
  
"Something like that." Max laughed as he and Tess entered it. "So, how long is it until we get home."  
  
"Another three days our time and thirty days Earth's time." Ian answered.  
  
"Thirty days?" Tess asked shocked.  
  
"Earth's time. You see, the time up here moves very fast compare to Earth and that's why our planet is more advanced." He explained. One day up here would be equivalent to ten days on Earth."  
  
"Oh!" Tess said with understanding. "Well alright, see you in the morning, if there is one up here." She entered the room.  
  
"Well goodnight, you highnesses. It's good to see you again." Ian greeted.  
  
"Thank you. And I'll bet it was good to see your daughter again, too." Said Max.  
  
"Oh yes it was. I can't wait until she wakes up so I can hold her an my arms as I have many years ago." He said excitedly.  
  
"Ian, I wouldn't get so excited if I were you." Max said honestly. "You left her when she was just a little girl."  
  
"I know, but I had no choice." He said sadly.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is, don't get discourage if she won't accept you the first time." Max shook his head. "In fact I am sure that the first thing we all going to hear tomorrow morning, is Maria's angry screams at Michael for abducting her." They both laughed. "Just know that it won't be so easy for her to accept that she is half alien. It took the four of us practically all our life to accept the truth, she won't accept it over night."  
  
"I understand your highness. Thank you. You have always been known for your meaningful advices toward others. Whether upper class or lower, you guided everyone."  
  
"Max?" They heard Tess's voice from the depths of the room.  
  
"Coming, Tess." He replied. "Good night, Ian." Just as he was about to enter his room, Ian spoke again.  
  
"You're highness, just as you have, I will be honest with you."  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"Tonight, will be your last peaceful night until you regain your full control over our planet, so I suggest you rest as much as possible. Starting tomorrow, you and the others will learn about your past life, some of which you might not like. And from mistakes that you have made before, you will have to provide a better judgment for your self and others this time."  
  
"Will do." Max said, jumping into his ruler mode.  
  
"And the most important thing…" Ian said before leaving. "Be careful whom you trust. There is a traitor among you. And the only one who knows who the traitor was, is Miriam. This is all I must say for now. Good night, again." Ian bowed to Max and went back to his room.  
  
"Is everything alright, Max?" Tess asked when she felt Max under the covers.  
  
"For tonight." He answered. "Good night, Tess."  
  
"Good night, my king." With her last comment, the whole ship grew silent and everyone slept peacefully until they heard a loud scream in the morning, or so they thought.  
  
2 Part Nine  
  
"What?" Isabel set up sharply on her bed when some familiar, annoying sound, rudely interrupted her dream. 'What's going on?' She pondered. Isabel almost believed that everything that happened the previous night had been a dream, the good-byes, and the ship, Khivar and Maria…MARIA! She through the covers off of herself and ran out of her room to the corridor where she was met up by Ian, Max and a very sleepy Tess. "What's going on out here?" She asked them. "I heard screams which sounded like Maria."  
  
"It is Maria." Tess yawned. "I think she is pretty pissed of at Michael for 'abducting' her and punching her lights out." She half smiled. "Let's listen, shall we?"  
  
"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" They heard Maria yell at Michael through the door. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
"Maria, honey, let me explain." Michael pleaded.  
  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING HONEY ME!!!" They heard her yell again and then throw something hard at Michael.  
  
"Aw!" Michael yelled in pain. "Stop throwing those books at me." He seemed to jump from corner to corner trying to escape any contacts from them. "They hurt."  
  
"Stop?" She asked amused. "Oh no, Michael, I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" And continued to through anything her hands came across to.  
  
"Yep, she's pissed, alright." Tess chuckled.  
  
"She'll make Michael hell to pay." Max joined her.  
  
"Um, shouldn't we stop her before she claws Michael's eyes out?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Leave them alone, Is." Max told her. "Let them settle their own problems."  
  
"And what if they won't"  
  
"Oh, they will. Rath will make sure of that." Ian said confidently.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Tess asked quietly.  
  
"He always has in the past, before they were married and even more after." He answered with a smile. "There was nothing, dead or alive that would keep Rath and Mariam away from each other. Even themselves."  
  
"Well who asked you?" Isabel scowled at him and went back to her room.  
  
"Isabel!" Max called after her but she ignored him. "I am sorry for Isab…Vilandra's behavior. She was never this rude, Ian."  
  
"It's quite all right, your highness. It's nothing new to me. She was always rude, but she became meaner the moment Rath laid his eyes on Mariam. Not just to me, but everyone around her." He explained. "I'm sorry you had to wake up so early, please return to your room, your highnesses and carry on. It had only been four in a half hours since we last saw each other."  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to sleep with World War III in the next cubical." Tess giggled.  
  
"Than with your permission, I'll be heading back to my room." With Max's nod, Ian bowed to him and left back to his room.  
  
"I lost my sleep, Max." She wined. "Can we please walk around? I've been dying to do that the whole time you were asleep."  
  
"Sure." They began to walk.  
  
Michael and Maria's Room  
  
"Would you come down, already?" Michael asked annoyed.  
  
"No, damn it. I will not come down." She said through her teeth, on the verge of crying. "You kidnapped me. No, wait…you abducted me."  
  
"Boy, where did I here that before." He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Michael," she began as the tears ran down her face. "I want to go home!" She whispered and dropped down to her knees, covering her face with her shaky hands.  
  
"But we are going home, Maria." He sank next to her and pulled her to him. "We're finally going home."  
  
"I don't understand." She sniffed and looked up at him.  
  
'Oh man, she still doesn't know that she's only half human. How am I going to explain that?' Michael asked himself. 'I have to slow down. She'd freak if she'll find out…not that she weren't freaked already.'  
  
"I told you I'd come back for you." Michael whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes you did." She sniffed again. "But Michael, I didn't think it'd be like this. I didn't think that your people would let humans to fly back with you. And if that's the case," she smiled. "Than Liz must be here. And Alex and Kyle." She stood up and Michael followed. Maria must have lost a part of her memory when Michael hit her because she thought that Liz was alive. After Michael got her out of the house, they passed through the Crashdown. He was expecting to see Liz's body as Maria said, but there was nothing there…just the cold, lonely midnight air. Michael was sure that everything she told him was from her dream.  
  
"Oh Maria," Michael pulled her into a hug again and kissed the side of her head. "You're right, the humans aren't allowed on this ship or our planet."  
  
"Um, hello?" She pulled away. "Earth-girl, right here." She waved her hands in front of his face as though he wasn't seeing her. "If humans aren't allowed on this ship or your planet than what am I doing here?"  
  
"You're here because…" Michael bit his lower lip and then continued. "Because your not human, not fully at least." He just watched Maria's face expression change from amused to confused to sad and then back to confused again.  
  
3 Part Ten  
  
Minutes passed, as their room was a mute. Michael observed Maria closely as she tried to absorb that information she'd just received. "Maria?" He finally reached out to her, to which she only pulled away farther. "Please, sweetheart, talk to me." Michael said determined. "We'll go through this together. We, as in you and I." He brushed her bang upwards off of her forehead. "There is also Max, Tess, Isabel and your father. We're all here to help you get through this."  
  
"My father?" She cracked lightly and looked at a nodding, continuing, "My father is dead and had been for ten years."  
  
"No, baby," Michael picked her up in his strong alien arms and placed her gently on their bed and laid beside her, enveloping. "He's not dead, in fact, he is very much alive. He had no choice but to leave you and your mom…"  
  
"Mom?" She asked coming out of her shock a little. "My mom, where is she?" She pleaded with her teary eyes as she set up.  
  
Michael followed her, "Um, she is back on Earth, with the rest of the gang." He answered calmly.  
  
"There is no more gang," she barely whispered. "Liz, Alex and Kyle, are gone. They're gone. All gone." She chanted.  
  
Michael looked at her confused. "Baby, you're too shook up and don't know what you are talking about." He led his hands up and down her arms. Maria was still chanting. "Where did they go? Where have they gone?" Michael asked.  
  
"Dead," she answered rocking herself back and forth.  
  
"Dead, you mean killed?" He whispered and watched her nod. "Killed by whom?"  
  
"Alex." She answered, nonchalant, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"Alex? But didn't you say that he was gone as well." Now he felt really confused. "Maria, you're not making any sense." He got a hold of her shoulders and shook her slightly.  
  
"Alex is not Alex…Alex is not Alex," she chanted over and over again.  
  
"Maria?" He asked but there was no response. "Maria!" He raised his voice and shook her a little harder, but to no avail. Still keeping an eye on her, Michael stood off the bed and move back ways to the sliding door. He pressed his hand to the panel and they slid open. Michael raced down the narrow corridor to the cubicle in which he believed Ian was staying. He banged at the door and identified himself. "Ian, this is Mi…Rath, please, I need your help."  
  
The doors slid open and a concerned Ian stood in his broad form. "What is it, Rath?"  
  
"It's Maria." Michael answered and jogged back to his cubicle with Ian on his tail.  
  
Maria was still chanting when Ian entered the room, "Alex is not Alex…Alex is not Alex…"  
  
"She's been like this for a while." Michael answered Ian's unspoken question. "I um, told her the truth."  
  
"How did she react to that?" Ian asked his son-in-law.  
  
"She didn't," he answered. "The conversation turned to our friends and for some reason she believes that they are no more." He stated the facts. "When I went after her, she said she saw Liz dead, by the Crashdown, but when I passed through there was no one there, so I figured she dreamed it." Michael scooted next to her and continued. "And now she saying again that Liz, Kyle and Alex are dead and that Alex is the one who killed them and that 'Alex is not Alex'." He was going frantic.  
  
The men turned their attention back to the chanting girl, "Alex is not Alex…Alex is not Alex…"  
  
"See what I mean?" Michael gestured, "She had a bad dream and…"  
  
"I don't think she made this up, Rath," Ian interrupted. "A long time ago when we were home, you often told me and Zan that your wife had very strange dreams and she would chant during the nights. We all dismissed them of course, thinking it is just dreams, but to only realize it came true some time later on." Ian explained. "That was her gift; to see the past, the present and the future." He looked down at his daughter who was oblivious to anyone in the room. "I wouldn't dismiss any of her visions that fast."  
  
"Visions?" Michael echoed. "That's right, she helped me find the answer to the key, just with a touch of her hand." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed he knuckles and then looked up at his father-in-law. "And if what you say is true, than Liz, Alex and Kyle are dead."  
  
"Most likely." Ian confirmed. "Mariam had never let us down before."  
  
"Alex is not Alex…Alex is not Alex…Alex is not Alex…" Maria continued.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Michael asked.  
  
"That is what you have to find out." Ian responded to which Michael became more at lost.  
  
Outside of their cubicle Isabel listened to every word that had been said since she followed the two back to the room and stood there.  
  
"Khivar, my love." She chuckled. "Soon, very soon…" and left back to her small room.  
  
  
  
4 Part Eleven  
  
"Shh, it's okay, baby, I'm right here." Michael whispered over and over after Ian left. Maria was still deliriously chanting, 'Alex is not Alex…Alex is not Alex…Alex is not Alex…' His head was throbbing. 'Why would she say something like this?' Michael pondered. No matter what road he took in the search of what she meant, he'd still end where he started…absolutely nowhere!  
  
"Maria," he enveloped her. "Tell me what you're seeing. Let me in." Michael whispered and at the sight of a tiny crystal tear escaping one of her closed eyes, his lips connected to hers.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
He could see everything from her eyes.  
  
~Maria's reflection in the mirror dressed in a tight green-leathered uniform, pulling up her hair into a tight bon…  
  
~Maria, smiling at someone in the reflection…  
  
~Hearing the words, "I love you, Mariam…" as she smiled at her lover…  
  
Scene change  
  
~Zan…death…  
  
~Ava…blood…  
  
~Vilandra…laughing…  
  
~Rath…  
  
(Connection interrupted(  
  
//Flash present//  
  
~A tiny tear that escaped…  
  
~The feeling of safety…  
  
~The feeling of unconditional love…  
  
(Connection interrupted(  
  
//Flash future//  
  
~Zan…death…  
  
~Ava…blood…  
  
~Vilandra…laughing…  
  
~Rath…  
  
All goes dark…  
  
(Connection interrupted(  
  
"Oh God!" Michael fought for air. "Oh my God!" Beads of sweat covering his forehead. He steadied his breathing and looked down at Maria. 'Alex is not Alex…Alex is not Alex…Alex is not Alex…' Although what he saw was very unexpected, none of it answered his search; in stead it only raised more questions. What did he just see? Why did he see it? Better yet, why was she seeing it? Suddenly Ian's words ran through his mind: 'that was her gift; to see the past, the present and the future.'  
  
"The past, the present and the future." Michael echoed as the picture of Zan dying, Ava bleeding and Vilandra laughing clouded his mind. Isabel laughing…she was laughing…laughing… "Isabel," he whispered.  
  
5  
  
6 Part Twelve  
  
Maria's eyes fluttered as the thin sunray sneaked into the orb-like window. She probed her elbows to support her upper body as she looked around the not-so familiar room. She could see someone else in the far corner of the room and moaned, "Michael?"  
  
Startled, Michael raised his head of his knees and stared at her, "You're awake." He smiled gently.  
  
"Yeah," she breathed and returned one back. Maria looked around their room and said, "I was hoping this was all a terrible dream."  
  
"What exactly?" Michael stood up and walked to the bed.  
  
"That I am here," she answered as he stretched next to her and continued. "In this space ships, going…I don't even know where…"  
  
"But we are going somewhere, pixie," Michael touched his forehead to hers. "We're going home." He kissed the tip of her nose and whispered, "Do you know how much I love you?"  
  
"Enough, to kidnap me." Maria replied.  
  
"Oh, come on, Maria. I didn't kidnap you and you know it." He said in defense.  
  
"Oh, what was I thinking?" She places her hand on her forehead and searched for a better word, "Abducted me, is more likely."  
  
"Yeah," he smiled and lowered his lips to hers. After their morning kiss, Michael pulled Maria into his arms and secured her tightly. Michael thought of the night's event and pushed them away. He wanted to spend the time with Maria. No worries about the past or the future, just the present at hand. Right there and then. Nothing else mattered.  
  
"Michael?" Maria called gently, while playing with feather touched chest hair.  
  
"Hmm?" He kissed the crown of her head.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that there is much more that I don't know off?" She asked. "Like that I am half human or anything about my past life."  
  
"Baby, you know just about yourself or your past life as much as I do…except…"  
  
Maria positioned herself so that she could see Michael's face, "Except…?" She echoed.  
  
"Oh, what the hell," he mumbled. "You'll know soon enough anyway."  
  
"Yeah??" She gestured him to continue.  
  
"You're um," he paused. "We're um,"  
  
"Michael, just say it!" Maria ordered.  
  
"You're my wife!" He finally announced.  
  
"What?!?" She asked in disbelief, eyes popping out of their sockets.  
  
"We're married?" Michael said it in a different way, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Why would you say something like that?" Michael retorted. "I would never joke about something so personal and passionate as that."  
  
"No!" She glared at him angrily. "That's imposable!" Maria pushed away and headed to the door. She looked for the doorknob, but there were none. "Let me out of here!" She said through her teeth.  
  
"Maria, wait," Michael followed. "Let's talk about this." He tried to reach her but to no avail.  
  
"No! Don't touch me!" She yelled, stopping Michael dead in his track. "Open the door."  
  
Seeing how hurt and scared she was, Michael walk to the side and placed his hand to the shiny tile. The doors slid open and with the last look at her so-called 'husband', Maria sprinted out of the room.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" Isabel asked smugly, after eavesdropping yet again. And before Michael could tell her to shove it, she began laughing. Images swamped his mind; Isabel laughing…she was laughing…laughing… "Vilandra," he whispered and her smile disappeared.  
  
As Maria ran down the narrow corridor, which seemed endless to her teary eyes, she spotted a figure. She came to a halt in front of him and wiped her eyes and gasped a whisper, "Daddy!"  
  
"It's good to see you again, Mariam." Ian smiled, looking his precious girl over and over again. "Oh, how I missed, thee."  
  
Maria just stood there as she absorbed the sight in front of her. "It can't be…"  
  
7 Part Thirteen  
  
"Daddy," Maria whimpered, as she saw the man that left her and her mother when they need him the most. 'What is he doing here?' Maria thought and that's when Michael words swamped her brain; 'you're not human…not fully at least!' Maria looked at the man in front of her in disbelief and disgust. "What the hell are you doing here?" She retorted, point blank.  
  
"Mariam," he exclaim. "I, uh,"  
  
"Don't call me that!" She had forbidden. "My name is Maria! Maria DeLuca, God damn it!" She said frantically as though he didn't know her. But he knew. He knew everything about her.  
  
"Mariam, I…" His hand reached out to hold her but just like with Michael sometime before, Maria moved out of his reach.  
  
"Don't…" she raised her hands to indicate a point. "Don't touch me." She saw red. 'How dare he? How dare he comeback into my life just like that? I hate him and despise for all that he's worth.' Maria never felt as much anger as she did right at that moment. Ian was about to say something but she cut him short, "Don't even think of telling me how much you missed me."  
  
8 Down the hall…  
  
"What did you just call me?" Isabel asked in rage.  
  
"Vilandra!" Michael repeated.  
  
"Why?" She narrowed her eyes and asked suspiciously. "Why would you call me that?"  
  
"I, uh, don't know." Michael replied. "It's just the way you laughed…"  
  
"What about it?" She pushed.  
  
"I don't know…it's like I've got this flash or something." He said and then bit his tongue. 'Did I say too much?' He pondered. Michael looked back at Isabel and asked, "Why are you so determined to find out why I called you Vilandra?" He knew she felt like a dear in the spotlight at that moment, and he rubbed in farther. "What's it to you, huh, Isabel?"  
  
"What the fuck do you mean, 'what's it to me'?" She yelled. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe just maybe, I don't want to be her?"  
  
"You are who you are, Isabel," he stated. "And to tell you the truth, the more I see of you, the more I'm beginning to see how much you've change ever since we found our ship."  
  
"Oh, give me a fucking break." She said in out rage.  
  
"That is exactly what I mean," he explained. "You never cursed, much less say something as bad."  
  
"Well aren't you a fucking saint?" She rolled her eyes as well as her form to him. But she knew he was right. And if Khivar knew, he'd be very disappointed. Isabel exhaled hard and turned back to him. "Look, Michael, I'm sorry. It's just that with all that is happening, I guess, I don't feel like myself anymore."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Michael said and went back into his room.  
  
"Ugh!" She stumped her foot hard, "I can't wait to finish him off." And then left back to her room.  
  
9 Max and Tess  
  
"Wow, this is absolutely amazing, Max." Tess squealed like a kid. They had been walking around the ship for over two hours now and found it very extraordinary. The last facility that they have entered was completely white; needless to say, it wasn't Max's favorite color.  
  
"I guess," he replied. "If white is your favorite color."  
  
"I don't mean the color, Max, or the room." Tess explained and pulled him deeper into the room. "Look, Max," she gestured. "Look there." She instructed.  
  
Max looked a little closer and was mesmerized. It was as though; there were no walls, floor, nor ceiling in that room. In deed there were, but they were large masses of crystal glass, instead of the solid substance.  
  
Stars were everywhere they looked. Up, down, left, right. It was hard to describe it. The room was white, but if they'd look closely, it was like standing in the atmosphere.  
  
"Look over there, Max." Tess pointed at the direction the ship was slowly heading to. "That's your kingdom." She said dreamily.  
  
Max turned Tess to face him and corrected her, "That's our kingdom." Max kissed her tenderly for the first time ever. Not from force, or pity, but free will. Max looked down at the petite blonde and whispered, "You're my queen, for now and for always, Ava."  
  
"And you are mine," She curtsy to him. "Your highness." Max gently turned her chin upward and smoothed out her cheekbone with his thumb. Tess came closer and automatically he circled his arms about her waist and they stood their together, welcoming the first sunlight rays of the new and hopefully a good and safe day…if you can call it that up there. 


End file.
